Divergent Warriors
by Mizu kuresu
Summary: They believe in the system. I never have. I'm only a moon old yet I question it. I found others like me who don't believe in the system. They want me to start the rebellion. But why should our future rely on me? I'm just a kit. *There are none of the divergent characters nor the warrior characters. The clans are in some way related to the original factions but different now.*
1. Chapter 1

**AT LONG LAST UVE COMPLETED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW SERIES DIVERGENT WARRIORS! IM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG BUT I HAD COMPLETED THE FIRST CHAPTER TWO WEEKS AGO BUT IT WAS HORRIBLE! So I started over and this is so much better. Hope you enjoy! Please review! **

Heartpatch, my mom, licked my fur clean as she prepared me for the first rotations of my kithood. My brother, Sandkit, was getting cleaned by our dad Redstorm. "Sandkit! For the love of Starclan sit still!" Redstorm growled.

"Sorry papa," Sandkit said.

"I can't believe the two of you are beginning your rotations," Mom purred.

"What's the big deal?" I asked.

"It means your growing up," Mom mewed.

"I don't wanna grow up!" Sandkit wailed.

"Shut up, Sandkit!" I hissed.

"Copperkit," mom mewed disapprovingly.

"Sorry. I just don't think its fair that were spending our kithood in other clans with other cats. We didn't even get to meet Seedheart's real kits because they were at Medicineclan," I mewed.

"Oh, Copperkit," mom sighed; licking the top of my head again, "it's not as bad as you think. You'll finally leave the nursery and explore the territory just a little. I know that in Truthclan they make odd dens and tons of them so one cat and their mate can sleep together a lone and when they have kits they get to stay in their den."

"That sounds weird," Sandkit commented.

"It's different from our lifestyle. To them it's normal. Your older brother, Bearclaw, lives in Truthclan. Your other older brother, Eagleswing, lives in Farmclan. Bearclaw, is more disciplined than, Eagleswing," Redstorm said.

Once both of our parents were finished licking us we stared up at them. My brother looked more like our mom but with our dad's blue eyes. I looked like our dad but with my moms green eyes.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you two. I'm gonna have to raise a bunch of kits who aren't even my own," Mom said.

"We'll miss you too, momma!" Sandkit wailed rubbing against mom's chest fur.

"Don't worry my lovely kit. You'll be fine," mom purred.

"Let's go or we will be late," dad mewed. "Seedheart let's go. It's time to take the kits to their rotation."

"I'm coming," Seedheart grumbled getting up. "Come on, Leopardkit and Speedkit. It's time you go home."

"Yay! Were finally going home!" Speedkit cheered.

"Were gonna see mommy!" Leapordkit added.

They were both five moons old now. The rotations are every full moon. So is the Choosing ceremony but they take the kits to the clan first. It's an interesting system.

"Let's go," mom sighed. We all walked out of the nursery and Sandkit and I stared in awe of the camp. The camp was huge! There were five dens. All were ginormous.

"Mom what is that den for?" I asked pointing at the den at the front of the camp.

"You'll find out when you come home."

We walked out of camp and I looked around. The trees surrounding us were so tall they seemed to touch the clouds. The leaves were a lush green and rustled in the wind.

The ground beneath our paws was soft grass that rose to tickle our stomachs.

Up ahead I noticed a break in the trees. I opened my mouth and scented many cats, all with different scents, crowding around a small area. When the trees finally gave out it opened up into a clearing that seemed to dip into the Earth.

We slid down the steep slope and sat down in front of a pile of prey.

"Now that Huntingclan is here we can now begin the rotation," A big Tom in the middle said.

"All kits walk to the clan to your left," a brown tabby Tom in the middle said.

"Goodbye, momma," Sandkit mewed. "Goodbye, papa." I didn't say anything I just left with Sandkit behind me. Speedkit and Leopardkit were too eager to get back home.

"Welcome home, Speedkit and Leapordkit." A blue gray she cat mewed.

"Mommy!" Speedkit cheered. Him and Leapordkit snuggled against her and we just watched. I sank my claws into the dirt to keep myself from turning around and running back to mom.

"And what are your names? You'll be under my care," A deep voice said. We looked to our left and then up. In front of us was a brown tom with with light brown spots.

"I-I'm, Sandkit," My brother stuttered.

"I'm Copperkit," I mewed trying to sound confident.

"I'm Bearclaw. There was only one queen," he explained.

"Bearclaw!" Sandkit squeaked.

"Mom told us about you," I looked at him in shock.

"And who's your "mom"?" He asked.

"Heartpatch! She's your mom too!" Sandkit had a big smile lighting his face.

Bearclaw stared at us both confused and shocked. "So your my little brother and sister?" He asked. We nodded vigorously. He nodded and was about to say something else when the five cats in the middle began to speak again.

"Members of Medicineclan! Take your kits and head back to camp!" The big white Tom said. The clan he stood in front of got up and the ones with kits left.

"Members of Farmclan! Take your kits and head back to camp!" The brown tabby Tom said. The cats in front of him got up and left.

Next went Warclan who was told to leave by a cream she cat with light brown spots on her back and legs.

Then Huntingclan led by a gray she cat. Mom looked over at us and smiled when she saw Bearclaw behind us. She nodded and then left with Redstorm following and three kits. They looked about our age so I guessed they were on their first rotations too.

"Members of Truthclan! Take your kits and head back to camp!" A gray and white she cat told us.

"Come kits. We need to go to Truthclan. You'll be living with me and I will be administrating your tests," Bearclaw told us while leading us through the forest towards Truthclan.

"What's our first test?" Sandkit asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell you. But for your first day since it's only sunhigh and by the time we get there it will be a little later in the day you'll just get a tour of the camp."

"Oh! But I wanted to do more!" Sandkit wailed.

"Wait 'till the tests begin. Truthclan and Medicineclan have the hardest tests for both kits and apprentices." Speedkit and Leapordkit's mom said. "I'm, Watersky, by the way."

"I'm Sandkit!" My brother mewed.

"Copperkit," I mumbled.

"Aren't you excited to be starting your rotations?" Watersky asked me.

"It's just a bunch of tests. Mom told us that most kits decide to stay in their clan. Why should I be any different?" I mewed.

Watersky looked at me stunned before saying, "Copperkit, this is your future. You can either look at this as the beginning of the rest of your life, or a bunch of time wasting tests."

I looked at her as innocent as I could. But her words affected me more than they should have. Finally, we arrived at Truthclan. Now even though the clans don't attack each other we still have the possible threats of badgers, foxes, and cats outside the clans. So the clans build barriers around their camps. Truthclan was absolutely huge!

"Copperkit. Sandkit. Welcome to Truthclan," Bearclaw told us.

We walked through the tunnel entrance and the way the camp was set up was so odd compared to the camp of Huntingclan. Mom was right about their dens. They were in odd shapes and sure enough there were tons of them.

"What kind of dens our these?" Sandkit asked.

"We call them "houses" here. we make them in the shape of a square instead of a dome," Watersky mewed.

"They're is a house for every cat and his or her mate and kits to live in. Then we have what we call the "headquarters" or "courthouse" where the leader lives. All our trials are there. We call this section of camp with all the houses the "city"," Bearclaw explained.

"Mommy let's go home! I wanna see daddy!" Leapordkit wailed.

Watersky purred at her kits. She led them away towards the right side of the "city".

"You two follow me. I'm gonna show you my house," Bearclaw told us. He flicked his tail for us to follow him and we did. He led us pass so many dens then turned left into a section of them. We walked for a few more pawsteps then turned right. We passed three more dens then we walked in through a small hole into his den.

"How can you find your house?" Sandkit asked.

"I've lived here for eight seasons now. I've memorized where my house is. All you really need to do for the time being is to follow my scent," Bearclaw told him.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Sandkit asked.

"You'll start your tests tomorrow. You won't be doing tests everyday but you will be doing some," Bearclaw explained.

"Where are we sleeping?" I asked.

"You two will share a nest. It's over there," he pointed with his tail to the top left corner where a small nest was.

"I'd like to go and take a nap," I told him.

"Okay. Go ahead. I need to go to the courthouse anyway. Sandkit stay here with your sister," Bearclaw told us.

"Why do you need to go to the courthouse?" Sandkit asked.

"I'm in the middle of a case between two Warclan cats," he explained. "I need to go." He left quickly.

"I'm taking my nap now," I yawned.

"Okay. Sleep well, Copperkit," Sandkit said.

I curled up in my nest and closed my eyes._ "You can either look at this as the beginning of the rest of your life, or a bunch of time wasting tests." _Watersky's words echoed through my thoughts.

These tests are suppose to help us choose our home. To help us decide where we are meant to live out our lives. They are important to our system, but it steals our kithood. That's not fair to us, but what Watersky told me about this being the beginning of the rest of my life. She's right. I have a choice in how I'm gonna live my life.

I'm gonna begin my life. I just have to take these tests. That's not so hard is it? Wait..._is it?_

**i really hope you liked this chapter. I will try really hard to have a new chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! Chapter two Is now out! Please review if you like this story! and don't forget to read the final chapters of my other story How Can He Love Her! **

I woke up to a soft prodding on my side. I sleepily opened my eyes to find, Bearclaw, looking down at us. Sandkit, was yawning next to me and sleepily mumbling.

"Come on its time to begin your tests," Bearclaw told us. "Were going to the courthouse to learn about the history of Truthclan." Sandkit and I groggily sat up grumbling.

"It's only dawn! Why are we getting up so early?" Sandkit yawned/wailed. He was too dramatic.

"It's gonna be a long day of learning. Then your gonna take a test on what you learned tomorrow. If you pass, you'll begin learning on how to be a lawyer," Bearclaw mewed.

"What if we fail?" I asked.

"Then you'll go through the tour again then retake the test."

I nodded and we left. After the many turns to get back to the front path in the middle of camp we walked straight up to the "Courthouse". The name still confused me. I'll have to ask why they call it the Courthouse.

The courthouse was the largest den in camp. It was in the same shape as the other dens of Truthclan but a lot longer. Many tail lengths longer. There was a smaller den in front of it that was the same shape and size of the other dens but with a hole that led into the larger den.

When we walked in we were warmly welcomed with a greeting from several cats and a gray and white she cat. "Hello young kits. I am Moonstar; leader of Truthclan or the Judge of Trials which you will learn all about today. Are these all the kits that came during the rotations, Bearclaw?"

"No, Moonstar. Watersky's kits came back yesterday. They're probably just running a bit late," Bearclaw, told her.

She nodded. "Well were gonna have to wait. So, what are your names kits?" She asked us.

"I'm Sandkit!" Sandkit mewed.

"Copperkit," I said.

"What clan are you two from?"

"Huntingclan," Bearclaw told her.

"Just like you," Moonstar purred. "Bearclaw, is one of my best lawyers in my clan. I have many great lawyers but his mentor taught him well."

"Bearclaw, is our brother!" Sandkit squeaked.

"Really?" Moonstar seemed quite surprised. "I thought your younger brother, Eaglepaw, or whatever his name is now, was your only brother?"

"I did too," Bearclaw purred.

"Were here!" A loud squeal said at the entrance of the courthouse. We all turned to see Leapordkit and Speedkit running towards us. Watersky was approaching more slowly.

"Sorry were late, Moonstar. Speedkit refused to get up this morning," Watersky apologized.

"It's no problem Watersky. So now let's begin the tour and lesson. Please follow me young kits and you two," she looked at Bearclaw and Watersky, "you two can go do something." They nodded and turned to leave.

"Okay. So first thing is first. We will start with the tour of the courthouse. Now, the courthouse has four chambers. Three are for trials and one is my den."

"why is this place called the Courthouse?" I asked.

"This is where all our trials are or where we have "court"," Moonstar explained.

"Mommy told me that at one point there were only three chambers to the courthouse where only one was the leaders den and two were trial rooms," Speedkit commented.

"Yes. At one point we only had three chambers. One trial room was for murder cases and one trial room was for clan arguments. Then we had a special case spring up so we built an extra chamber for special cases," Moonstar told us.

"What was the special case?" I asked.

Moonstar looked over at me and I saw her claws unsheathe just slightly before she replied saying, "it's classified for Truthclan and leaders of the clans." She turned her back and started walking away.

"Can we start learning about the history of Truthclan please?" Sandkit begged.

Moonstar started putting and nodded. "Of course young kit. Let's go to my den." She led us past a room with lichen covering the entrance and then we walked into a room also covered in lichen.

The entrance opened up to a large den with a little light coming from a small square opening in the wall with lichen near it.

"Sit down kits. Let me tell you about the history of our clan. Now," she said after we all sat down, "Truthclan was one of the last clans to form. Our first leader, Whitestar, created our clan when a fight between the original clans almost started a war. He reasoned with the cats to not fight and many cats admired him and left their clans to join him and that's how Truthclan came to be."

"Which clans were the original clans?" Leapordkit asked.

"Medicineclan and Warclan. Both were like how they were today but at that time nobody switched clans. Once the cats joined Truthclan began the rotations."

"How did the other two clans form?" Sandkit asked.

"You'll learn that when you go to the other clans."

"Why were Medicineclan and Warclan fighting?" I asked.

Moonstar looked over at me and again I faintly saw her claws unsheathe. I wasn't sure if she was mad of the questions I asked or if she was uncomfortable answering my questions. "Again young kit. It's classified."

"But why is it classified? Were here to learn about the clans so why can't I know about what they were fighting over?" I was getting annoyed with her evasiveness.

She sighed and her tail tip twitched. "Copperkit, your just too young to know."

I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"Good. Now, anymore questions?" Moonstar asked.

"What clan was Whitestar originally from?" Speedkit asked.

"Medicineclan."

"Why did he feel the need to stop the clans from fighting?"

I stopped listening after that. I couldn't shake the feeling that they were hiding something from not only me but from everyone. Something Truthclan honored was telling the truth no matter what. Mom told me that.

What are they hiding? Why can't I know? More importantly though; why are they hiding the information from me and everyone else?

**What is Moonstar hiding? What don't they want Copperkit to know? Why am I asking you questions you don't know? What did you think? Tell me! Review review review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the supportive reviews. I was suppose to get this chapter out yesterday but it wasn't ready because I'm a lazy butt. So here it is. **

Yesterday, for the rest of the day, had been filled with the constant thought of the secret Moonstar was hiding. I just couldn't shake the feeling.

Sandkit and I had gone to Speedkit and Leapordkit's den after the tests to review. After that we decided to go play in the center of camp. After we were all hungry we all shared a big rabbit, provided by Huntingclan of course, then went back to our den.

"Copperkit," a voice said shaking me from my thoughts. I looked up from where I had been sitting, waiting to take my test.

"Yes?"

"Come with me please," the she cat said. I got up and followed her to a small room that was inside the courtroom known as "The Testing Area" which we were quickly introduced to this morning.

We walked in and I sat down while the she cat sat down. She was a pure white she cat with fluffy fur, pale gray tabby stripes and ice blue eyes.

"I am Frostfeather. I will ask you a series of questions and you will answer them if you know or not answer them if you don't."

I nodded. "Who was the first leader of Truthclan?"

"Whitestar."

"Why did Truthclan form?"

"A fight between Warclan and Medicineclan broke out and Whitestar didn't like that so he reasoned with them to not fight and made a peace treaty between the two clans then started his own clan and then started the rotations."

"Good. Now which clan was Whitestar from?"

"Medicineclan."

Several more questions were asked and I answered them all correctly. "Congratulations. You have answered these questions correctly. You will now move on to the next stage of learning. We will give you a temporary mentor to teach you the many lessons on how to be a lawyer."

"Can I ask you a question?" I mewed.

"Um I guess. Kits don't normally ask questions after these tests."

"When will I learn about why Medicineclan and Warclan fought?" Her eyes flashed with worry but it was quickly hidden with her normal calm expression.

"You'll learn about it when our leaders decide you can. Now please join your brother and Watersky's kits," she mewed.

I nodded and left; my tail flicking behind me. "Copperkit!" Sandkit squealed.

"What is it, Sandkit?" I sighed.

"I passed and Bearclaw is gonna be my temporary mentor!" He was stomping the ground impatiently.

"Congrats. What about you two?" I asked looking at Speedkit and Leapordkit.

"I got, Adderclaw," she said.

"I got, Midnightmoon!" Speedkit mewed excitedly.

"I wonder who you'll get, Copperkit," Sandkit mewed.

"She will find out when her mentor comes," a jet black she cat with bright green eyes said approaching us.

"Hey, Midnightmoon!" Speedkit mewed. He ran up to his temporary mentor with a smile that went ear to ear.

"Hello, Speedkit. I want you to be on time tomorrow. I heard you were late yesterday and late today," Midnightmoon told him.

He nodded. "Yes, Midnightmoon."

"Good. See you tomorrow." She turned and left.

Next a mottled dark gray and black Tom with green eyes came forward, and Leapordkit smiled and puffed her chest out. "Same goes with me. Don't be late." Then he turned his back and left.

"That's my mentor? He's rude," Leapordkit grumbled.

Then Bearclaw came forward purring. "I'm amazed Moonstar let me mentor my own kin."

"Who's my mentor?" I asked.

"I will be your mentor," a familiar voice said. Wide eyed I turned around and looked at my mentor. "I'm looking forward to teaching you about being a Lawyer."

My mentor was no other but Moonstar. Well fox-dung.

**Yeah so sorry this chapter is short but to be honest I never really liked Candor/Truthclan in the first place. But anyway I hope you liked this. Review please! Don't just read this story and not review! Only three stories exist like this and I'm working super hard on mine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks for my followers and reviews. I'm glad you people like it. I'm gonna start giving shout outs to the first five people who review my story after it's been posted and if anyone wants me to I do not mind if you would like me to help spread the news about a new story you write. It would be my pleasure to help. Now for the new chapter!**

_"I'm looking forward to teaching you about being a Lawyer."_

_My mentor was no other but Moonstar. Well fox-dung._

"Copperkit!" Moonstar said; prodding me awake.

I opened my tired eyes and looked up to see her glaring down at me. "Why are you falling asleep in the middle of my lesson?"

I yawned and looked her in the eye saying, "cuz this is boring. It's been five days of nothing but boring things on how to be a lawyer. I don't even wanna be in Truthclan."

She obviously faked shock but I could see the way her shoulders relaxed that she was thrilled I wasn't going to join Truthclan. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but for your final test you need to know these things."

"Why do I need to spend time learning about being a lawyer if I could've learned that as an apprentice?"

"You have to start somewhere," she mewed.

Then she continued her lesson on "The Best Way to Strategize for an Upcoming Trial". The most boring thing I've had to listen to all week.

"When your opponent has gotten the one who is obviously innocent or correct depending on the trial. Now when this happens you find a way to make them seem innocent but also keeping true to Truthclan's saying, which is what?"

"Stay true to the truth." I yawned.

She was getting irritated with me. I could tell by the way her calls unsheathed a bit, her tail flicking, and her fur beginning to bristling. "Copperkit, why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I would like to know what you are hiding from not only me but your clan."

"Copperkit," she sighed, "your too young."

"I'm not young enough to know that you and probably every leader in the clans are hiding something important from us!"

She was trembling now with anger and her glare made me shy away. "Listen, Copperkit. I have been more than patient with you. Now you will listen to me and learn what Truthclan has to offer and then you'll go off to Medicineclan and I will hardly ever see you again," she said growling.

I nodded. "Good," she sighed. Then she continued with her lesson which I tried to pay attention to.

Finally, it was over. "You may go," She said. I got up to leave and walked towards the exit. "Oh, and Copperkit." I turned to look at her. "Don't ask other cats what you wanna know."

I nodded then left.

That night I was laying in my nest alone. Sandkit had gone to sleep with Leopardkit and Speedkit. They were becoming friends since they did a lot of their lessons together. I was a special case.

"Why don't you ever come and do lessons with us?" Sandkit had asked me.

"Oh uh, well, M-Moonstar thinks that if I choose Truthclan that I'll be an excellent lawyer so she's training me in private."

His eyes lit up and he said, "Wow! That's awesome!"

"Yeah," I said; avoiding his gaze, "she says I could be almost as good as her current lawyers."

"That's amazing!"

I had lied to my own brother. I felt awful. Now. Laying here. Alone. I realized that there had to be something I could do instead of lay here, and continue learning about "being a lawyer".

Bearclaw came in and went to his nest and curled up. "Copperkit, did you eat?" He mumbled.

"I ate a mouse."

He acknowledged my answer with a grumble before he starting softly snoring. I got out of my nest and walked outside his den. I looked up at the sky and stared at each of the cats that once went through what I am.

The moon, which was now waning, was giving off faint light causing slight shadows. I heard light pawsteps not to far from me. I looked to my left and faintly saw a gold pelt pass. "Hey! Where are you going?" The figure stopped and slowly turned to look in my direction. It was Lionspirit. I had met him a few days ago when he came to Bearclaw's den to talk about a trial coming up.

"Copperkit? Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked. He was trying to keep his normal facade.

"I'm thinking so I can't go to sleep," I told him. "Where are you going?"

He looked side to side before saying, "I'm going for a walk."

"Can I come?"

"No. Kits are not allowed to leave camp unless for rotations."

"Please! I won't tell anyone! I promise! I don't wanna just sit here! I won't be a problem!"

"I'm sorry, Copperkit, but you can't." With that he left.

_Where is he going?_ I thought. I got up and ran after him. I saw him walking towards the entrance and I called quietly, "Lionspirit!" He turned around. He paused and I caught up to him.

"Copperkit! I told you no!"

"Please, Lionspirit! Please let me come! I won't tell a soul about what I did! Please!"

He looked behind us, sighed, and nodded. "You were probably gonna follow me anyway. Just follow me and keep quiet."

I nodded vigorously and followed him into the forest. We followed the path that led back to the Gathering place. I opened my mouth but nothing smelled different compared to when I first came here. The scent of cats were faint but there.

We slid down the slope and walked towards the center. Then towards the other end of Truthclan territory towards Warclan.

We didn't go into the territory though. We turned left and walked to a place covered in grass and moss. Well actually everything here is covered in grass. He pushed aside the moss and a hole opened up. He walked in and I followed.

Then he pushed the moss up. I could faintly see but not well. He pressed his tail on my head and I followed him blindly into the tunnel. I felt wind starting to crawl through my fur after we walked for a while.

The tunnel opened up into a cavern. There was faint light coming from a small hole in the top so I knew we weren't too deep in the ground but we were far away from the clearing.

"Lionspirit!" A creamy she cat with light brown flecks on her back and legs, white tail tip, and one amber eye and one green eye mewed. She rubbed cheeks with him affectionately and I stared confused.

There were many cats in the cavern. More than I could count because of course they were all moving or in groups.

"Where's Leapordkit?" Lionspirit asked.

The she cat said, "she's in Medicineclan. Thank you for watching her while she was there."

"Anything for our daughter," Lionspirit said. The she cat smiled then seemed to realize I was there.

"Intruder!" She yowled. Everyone jumped up and ran to her.

"No no no! She came with me! We can trust her. I feel it," Lionspirit shouted.

Everyone stared at me like they couldn't trust me but the she cat nodded. "what's your name apprentice?"

"Uh I'm not an apprentice."

"She's a kit!" The she cat wailed. "I don't even bring Leapordkit here!"

"Specklestar I know I made a mistake but if I didn't then she would've followed me."

Specklestar sighed but looked at me again saying, "what's your name kit?"

"I'm, Copperkit, from Huntingclan."

"Well, Copperkit, welcome to Rebelclan."

**still not my best work but I'm not a professional writer. Anyway shoutouts to Amberstorm233, Lakestream, Forestclaw, MoonFlower-of-Thunderclan, and TysonBR14! and if you want a shout out to your story please pm me. That would help out. Thank you for my followers! **

**p.s. Don't forget to read the final chapter of How Can He Love Her! It's not up yet of course but the final chapter will be exciting! **

**p.p.s I'm a very excited person. Hint the many exclamations points.**

**p.p.p.s ! XD lol XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reveiws! Now read!**

"Rebelclan?" I asked.

"Were a secret clan that only a select few know about. We are a mix of all five clans but we all have one thing that binds us," Specklestar explained.

"And what's that?"

She glanced down at me with a smile and said, "we want to destroy the the system."

Horror must've spread across my face cuz she lost her smile, "what do you plan to do once you've destroyed the system?"

She looked forward and began telling me a story that mom never told me in Huntingclan.

"A long long long time ago. Beyond our clans there were once four clans. They alone stood along with Starclan, our ancestors. Kits would live in the nursery for six moons then become apprentices like now except they could leave the nursery an explore camp unlike our kits who cannot.

"They did not rotate between clans they were born and raise in their home clan. They were made into warriors or medicine cats but only one medicine cat would exist in the clan."

"What were the names of the four clans?" I asked awed.

"Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan."

"What happened to them?"

"Your a curious kit. I haven't met one in a while. My daughter is curious but to an extent. She's to much of a Warclan cat to care about history. She must be bored out of her mind in Medicineclan," Specklestar mused.

I laughed. "I like you. Why are you here though? Your a leader. Shouldn't you be tending to your clan?"

She looked at me pained before answering. "I fell in love. But the system forbids my love. My daughter will never be safe which makes me defy the system and clans. Rebelclan was formed many many moons ago by a Warclan cat. I want to destroy the system so that my mate and i can be together and my kit can be safe."

I nodded. "Specklestar. Can I join Rebelclan?"

"A kit! Really?" A dark brown tabby Tom apprentice hissed. "Your putting Rebelclan in danger if you allow her to join! She's just gonna tell her kit friends about us."

"I will not! I don't even have friends," I mewed.

"I don't trust her. I say we give her the test. Find out more about her and see what Lionspirit says," the apprentice said sizing me up.

"Woodpaw, if I wanted your opinion I would ask for it," Specklestar growled.

He rolled his eyes and walked away but not without glaring at me. "I'm sorry, Copperkit, but he's right. I can't let you in."

"Please, Specklestar Please!" I begged. "I wanna join so bad. I wanna destroy the system!"

"Maybe when your an apprentice."

"That's five moons away! I wanna join now!"

"Stop being spoiled," Specklestar warned.

"I'm not spoiled! I just don't wanna be apart of a system that steals everything from us!"

"Enough! I've made my decision and you cannot join Rebelclan until you are an apprentice!"

Specklestar turned her back on me and walked away. "Come on, Copperkit. I think it's time we go back," Lionspirit murmured next to my ear.

I turned my back on them and walked up the tunnel I came in.

"This is so unfair! I want to join Rebelclan!" I wailed to Lionspirit.

"Your too young."

"It's a stupid rule!"

"Nobody wants a kit under their paws. Get over it. You can't join."

"I will join! I will!"

"Copperkit, wake up!" Bearclaw mewed irritable as he prodded my side with his paw.

"I'm up!" I growled.

"Grouchy." He grumbled as he left. I got up and cleaned myself. I smelled too thickly of dirt. Moonstar would know I snuck out and then I would put Rebelclan in danger.

Once finished I got up and walked to the Courthouse. Walking in everyone was rushing around. I went to Moonstar's den and entered. "Oh Copperkit!" Moonstar mewed surprised. "I'm sorry for not telling you but today I have to handle a trial."

"Can't I watch the trial?" She looked over at me with wide eyes.

"No. It's a special case and your too young. I can't say anymore. There will be no teaching today."

She pushed me out of her den and I left. So unfair. I'm not allowed to join Rebelclan because I'm too young and now this! It's like the whole of Starclan is against me!

"Copperkit! Did you hear? We have no lessons today!" Sandkit squealed.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Speedkit, Leapordkit, and I were gonna play hide-and-seek. You wanna join?"

"No thanks."

"Oh well then see you later!" Sandkit said; running off. Hide-and-seek. How kitish. Wait! Hide-and-seek. What about Hide-and-watch. If I were to dig a small hole on the outside of the special trial room I could listen to the trial. Perfect!

I ran to the back of the courthouse; remembering that the special trial room was in the back. I tore some sticks away and peeked inside. Moonstar just walked in and approached a a seat made of moss.

Lionspirit and Frostfeather were sitting on her left and right side. It made sense considering they were the top lawyers in the clan. "Trial will begin. Bring the traitor!" Moonstar declared.

Two big strong toms dragged in a familiar looking she cat. I think the toms were from Warclan. The she cat was really pretty. She had a white coat covered in spots that were brown, orange, and red.

"Sorrelspot of Medicineclan you are claimed of treason. You have been taking secret data to a secret society. You will tell us who they are, who the leaders are, and where they are."

"Id rather die then tell you where they are!" Sorrelspot snarled.

"Why!"

"I made an oath!"

"Tell us the oath!" Frostfeather said. Something Moonstar told me that interested me was that all lawyers were trained to be calm in the trial rooms. It was a strategy.

"I cannot. Sworn privacy. Just go on and kill me."

"We cannot end the trial without gaining knowledge of who you are working for. Lionspirit please bring me the truth berries," Moonstar said.

Lionspirit got up from his spot and headed to a little hole in the left corner of the room. He pulled out a berry and came back and shoved it in Sorrelspot's mouth. She swallowed and I saw her shoulders relax.

"Who do you work for?" Moonstar asked.

"I won't...I can't...it's secret..." Sorrelspot was fighting the berry. The weird berry was going to make her spill her secret!

"You are trying my patience Sorrelspot. Who are you working for?"

"I...will never...tell."

Moonstar growled and flicked her tail. Frostfeather went to the right corner and grabbed another kind of berry.

Sorrelspot ate the berry and a few heartbeats later she started foaming at her mouth and making strangled noises. Then she fell over. "Take her body through the back."

I pulled away from my peeking hole and looked around frantically. They just killed another cat. She must've been apart of Rebelclan and was captured.

"Do not worry, Moonstar. There have to be more rebels," Frostfeathers voice said.

"I know that! We will capture and destroy the rebels if it's the last thing I ever do. We must quench the rebellion before it destroys our way of life."

The voices disappeared and I panicked. My mentor killed a cat. Oh Starclan. What am I going to do? I can't tell anyone or I may meet the same fate as, Sorrelspot.

I ran away from the courthouse and towards Bearclaw's den. I ran in and curled up in my nest. I closed my eyes and pushed all thoughts of the trial away. I let the darkness pull me under.

**SHOUT OUTS! Lakestream, Amberstorm223, Brightcloud0915, and Moonflower-of-Thunderclan! I love ya'll! review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! It's me, Mizu! Sorry I haven't updated but I just started school last week and I already have like four projects. Imagine that! Anyway I finally finished the next chapter. I'm hoping to update every weekend but it may become every other weekend. Anyway thanks for your patience. I hope you like my next chapter. **

_"Copperkit, you are sentenced to death for your treason to the clans," Moonstar's growl echoed over the trial room._

_"No! I didn't do anything!" I desperately screamed._

_She leapt in front of me and her claws unsheathed. "I've waited a while to do this." She raised her paw and..._

I woke up gasping for air. I couldn't see my surroundings. I was blind! Black spots blurred my vision and slowly disappeared. I was in Bearclaw's den. I looked over to his nest. It was empty. He probably fell asleep at Clearstorm's den. They were talking about their next trial.

"I understand. We just need the key to start the..." The voice got quieter as they walked away. I got up and saw two cats walking away. I followed them to hear what they were saying.

"Maybe we should ask Specklestar to pick apprentices to start some uneasiness in the clans," one of them said.

Lionspirit! "That would be unreasonable. We would not only put _us_ in danger we would put said apprentice in danger." The other voice was completely new. I've never heard it before.

"We must find a way or else we'll never destroy the system," Lionspirit insisted.

The other voice mewed his thoughts, "I agree, but we must be cautious. If we put our pawsteps in the wrong direction it could ruin us. Our leader would agree."

"Let's head to camp for the pre-new moon meeting. We must decide what we should do," Lionspirit said.

"Let us go."

They walked faster towards the exit. Do I follow them? Well, right now the other half of my mind was screaming "no!" but I didn't listen. As silently as I could I followed them into the forest.

I stayed many tail lengths behind them, but I had to jog to keep up with their long strides. We were heading back to the Rebelclan base. Once in the ceremony clearing they strolled over to the covered hole. The mystery cat pushed the moss aside and walked in. Lionspirit followed.

I waited many heartbeats then many more. I didn't wanna get caught down there. After what felt like forever I ran/scrambled over to the entrance and pushed the moss aside. The dark void looked intimidating and monstrous. My heart rammed in my chest. A cold breeze was coming from both the tunnel and behind me.

"You shouldn't be doing this," I said dropping the moss. I turned to leave but stopped when I heard a rustle coming from the Warclan territory. I scrambled up the slope and hid behind a scrawny bush. When the cat came out I automatically recognized him.

"_Woodpaw_?" I hissed sliding out of my bush. He jumped at my voice and growled when he saw me.

"What are _you_ doing here? You should be cuddling next to your kit friends," he growled.

"I already told you I don't have friends! I came because I want to join Rebelclan!" I yowled.

His eyes widened and he lunged at me and clamped my mouth shut with his tail. "Shut up, runt! Do you want the five clans to know our existence!" I shook my head "no". He took his tail off my mouth and stared at me. He was so much more bigger than me with his broad shoulders and strong frame.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I overheard Lionspirit and a cat talking about a pre-meeting or something. I wanted to watch it."

He looked at me for a moment then nodded. "If that's it then follow me." He turned around and started running on the border of Warclan and Farmclan. I had the hardest time keeping up. He wouldn't stop running and I couldn't run. When we finally stopped I couldn't breath. He laughed. "I'm surprised you kept up as much as you did."

He turned around and walked a few steps then disappeared. "Woodpaw?" I mewed; my voice rising. "Woodpaw!" His head popped up and he looked at me with mischief in his eyes.

"Follow me, kit," he said. His head disappeared again. I padded over to the spot he vanished and found a hole. I could just see his eyes faintly glowing in the dusk. "Come on, kit. The meeting probably started already."

He turned around and I followed him down. The tunnel was narrower than the main tunnel and was just big enough to let a small apprentice walk through. I was surprised Woodpaw could fit through it like he was. "Where does this lead?" I asked.

"Shhhh. Were almost there," he hissed. I closed my mouth and followed him. When he stopped I walked into him.

"Ouch."

"Shhhhh!" He hissed. I realized we were in a roomy hole that had a few little holes in the wall. Woodpaw was looking through one. I did the same and saw the Rebelclan main room. I saw a few cats sitting in the middle in a small circle.

"...must begin," an unfamiliar voice said.

"I understand, Thunderstrike, but we have nothing to start uneasiness in the clans to make them revolt," Specklestar said.

"We could get an apprentice to start something," another unfamiliar voice said.

"That's dangerous, Cougarfang. Were not only putting the apprentice in danger but the clan too," Specklestar retorted.

"You talk about beginning the revolution, but you reject all of our ideas. Maybe we need a new leader," the voice I heard from Truthclan earlier said.

"What is your idea, Shadowfur?" Specklestar hissed. "Because all your ideas are going to get us caught and killed!"

"I have to agree with, Thunderstrike. We have to get some uneasiness in the clan but I think it should be something more innocent than an apprentice. Lionspirit and I talked about it earlier. We need that kit that he brought," Shadowfur mewed.

I heard a shuffle and looked over at Woodpaw. He watched calmly. "You dare put the life of a kit in danger!" Specklestar hissed.

"I do."

"Lionspirit, why would you agree with this?"

"I was against it but, he's right. If Copperkit were to tell the kits she overheard some cats talking about a rebellion and did that in every clan during her rotation the clans would become worried and riots could start. The kits would start chattering about it and then Moonstar will talk to her about it. All she has to say is, "I don't know who they were, and Moonstar would freak out."

Silence. Heartbeats of silence. It was like they left but that didn't happen because I could hear them breath. It stretched on until it became unbearable. Then finally Specklestar spoke. "Okay. Lionspirit bring the kit tomorrow night for the meeting."

"Why not just talk to her now?" Cougarfang asked.

"Because she needs her rest. Lionspirit just make sure you bring her," Specklestar sighed. She must be tired.

"I will. I believe we have a revolution beginning. Rebelclan members will be pleased that we finally came up with a plan," said Thunderstrike.

"Alright. I'll see you all tomorrow. I believe the other two leaders will be happy. I'll make sure word gets to Oakstar," Specklestar told them.

More shuffling then silence. Woodpaw moved next to me and I glanced over. His green eyes were filled with shock. "Great Starclan. Your joining Rebelclan. Your the key we've been waiting for." Suddenly his eyes sparked with anger. "Your such a spoiled kit." He turned around and ran through the tunnel.

I followed behind him. "Woodpaw! Wait!" I mewed. I was losing him. I was gonna get lost without him. "Woodpaw, please!" I burst through the tunnel hole and he sat there glaring at me. I stared at him before anger took over. "You were gonna leave me! Do you think I want any of this! I just wanted to join Rebelclan not be a fox dung key!" I yowled.

He stopped glaring and just stared down at me. I tried forcing as much anger into my eyes which he seemed to notice. "Fine. Come on. It's way past Moonhigh and I need some sleep. I have Border duty tomorrow."

We walked back to the gathering place in silence. When we arrived I walked to the border of Truthclan. "Do you know your way back?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow night, kit," He said turning his back on me.

"My name is, Copperkit."

"Your name still has, kit, in it."

I just watched him for a heartbeat before saying, "goodbye, Woodpaw."

I walked up the slope and into the Truthclan forest. When I arrived back it was super early in the morning so that the sky was a dark yet light shade of blue. I walked into my nest and curled up. Closing my eyes made me sink into darkness.

**hoped you liked it. please review people! i love seeing reviews! **


End file.
